Post Quest
by Pinkishblueblack
Summary: Sora lies down after the long, hard road of his last two journeys. He wakes up in the middle of the night to find Kairi in his bed with him. He determines that she was sleepwalking, and conditions are just right for a good night's sleep. SoraXKairi lemon


**WARNING--------------------------------------------**

**The following story contains content that is not suitable for persons of age less than that of seventeen. This story depicts the entirely fictional, graphic, sexual intercourse between two people. Therefore, those who are offended by this manner of literature are hereby warned not to continue reading for the sake of avoiding bad reviews :P .----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Post Quest -Kingdom Hearts-

Written by Pinkishblueblack

Sora was exhausted.

It was the first time he got to lay in his own bed since 2 quests ago, and it felt very relaxing. Stars flickered and sparkled out his window so that he had almost forgotten how bright they shone. Outside, waves lapped the shore in slow, lullaby rhythms that were perfect for falling asleep to.

Donald and Goofy left for the castle earlier that afternoon, of course, after the large banquet that was held for Sora and Riku. It was a heartfelt goodbye with tears and farewells. Sora wouldn't be going anywhere soon in a gummi ship which put a feeling of despair in his heart. The traveling and greeting people of strange, other worlds was over. He wondered if he would ever fly in a gummi ship ever again, if winding up back on Destiny Islands meant that everything was over.

The journey is complete. At long last Sora, Riku, and Kairi are once again where they have been seeking, and may not ever have to leave.

Sora was cuddling something warm, in his loose-fit PJ's. Half awake and eyes still shut, it felt like a large, soft, but firm lump. He struggled to lift an eyelid, and gasped sharply in alarm.

"_Kairi!_" Sora whisper-shouted. He was wide-awake now and he lurched himself away from the, still motionless, figure he had been spooning. She was in the same white, vertical striped, pajamas as him, given that hers was pink and his blue. They were a shirt and pants.

Sora had calmed down a bit. He came to the conclusion that she had sleep-walked to his room and laid down on his bed. The slender form of his friend lay on her side, her hips jutting out from her waist and her form descending along her legs beneath her pajamas. The boy reached out his left hand and stroked her side, not unlike petting a cat, from her shoulder to her waist, "Kairi," he whispered.

The girl stirred and nasally inhaled. Sora whipped his hand from its position as Kairi turned towards him and slowly opened her eyes. Her breathing became a gasp, and then a short yelp, jumping from the bed.

"What are you doing in my room!" Kairi was very surprised.

"Excuse me…_your room?_" Sora sat up on the bed while Kairi looked around.

"I–…uhmmm…" she stared at the ground with her arms behind her back, confused, "guess not…"

Waves continued to lap the beach out under the pale light of the moon.

The girl looked back towards Sora, "Sorry," she swallowed and fidgeted, "can I make it up to you?"

"Anything?" Sora smirked.

"Yeah" She smiled, faintly.

"Take your shirt off?"

"Huh?" Kairi was taken aback, blushing, and putting a foot behind her.

"Heh, just kidding, you don't really have to, "Sora smirked and laid back down on his bed, "I just wanted to see your reaction…"

Sora didn't expect her to sit down at his legs and take her pajamas top off. He blushed and hung his jaw leaving his mouth gaping. Kairi noticed a slight elevation of cloth in her friend's crotch area. She smiled and blushed deeper.

"Kairi…" Sora sat up in discomfort, "you…" he looked at her and then her breasts, "can I…?" Kairi turned her chest towards him in response.

Sora, once again, raised his hand to place a hand on his friend. The girl's young, perky beasts poked at the brisk and oceanic, night air. Sora ran his right hand down Kairi's chest, over her right breast and hardened nipple. He then, used his other hand and grasped the other breast, squeezing lightly.

Kairi had noticed an even greater rise in Sora's pants. Her eyes were droopy and Sora's touching stimulated her. Kairi put her hand on the back of the boy's head, and pulled him to her. Their already open mouths touched, and their tongues danced delightfully in a slick, slimy waltz.

For about a minute, it was so, Sora continuing to tweak Kairi's breasts. Finally, Sora pulled away with a gasp. The two were breathing with the same rhythm. He leaned toward his lover, dragging his tongue down her chest leaving a trail of saliva. He took her breast into his lips and created a light suction, but just enough. Kairi gasped and let out a low groan, for such a sensitive place it was. Sora continued for a bit, and moved to the other breast while leaving a hand on the one he had finished with. His process covered the whole of the breast and occasionally the nipple.

"Oh, god," Kairi whispered. Sora looked up at her and smiled, "Sora…" she breathed, "do that same thing," she indicated her vaginal area, "down here…"

Kairi laid down with her legs open to her lover. Sora pulled Kairi's pajama bottoms off and stood facing her panties. Kairi had been sweating beneath her pajamas. She let Sora remove her panties and displayed her beautiful pussy. She willingly spread her legs out on the bed, keeping her knees in the air for better accessibility.

Sora bent down and did the same thing he did with her breasts. A high pitched moan revealed the girl's enjoyment. As Sora continued his job, Kairi would periodically do this but try to suppress it to keep the decibels down.

Sora continued to apply saliva, but also tasted some of Kairi's own secretions. While these juices tasted salty and displeasing, he continued anyway for his friend's sake. The female's body was trembling in pleasure. Her groaning became more frequent, and sporadically had a muscle spasm in enjoyment.

Finally, Sora lifted his head licking his lips and smiling at her. Kairi smiled back and kissed him to show her affection. In the middle of the kiss, she slyly wrapped her hand around his penis through his pajamas, feeling it become rock-hard. Sora responsively gasped through the kiss, but continued it until Kairi pulled away, slowly, so that a string of sticky saliva stuck for a second.

Kairi pulled away the clothing revealing Sora's male, five-and-a-half inch. With the added saliva, Kairi slid her lips around it and applied a layer of the oral liquid, mixing it with the salty flavor of Sora's erection. Sora gasped, quickly, and groaned in deep satisfaction. He stroked his lover's hair as he would a cat while she continued moving up and down in a rhythmic fashion, sucking and licking.

Sora was sitting up against the headpiece of his bed, loving every second of his treatment, jaw hung and eyelids closed. Kairi even began using her hand in synchronization with her mouth and helping the constant rhythm, squeezing the shaft. However, Sora was beginning to feel the sensation of a nearing eruption. The familiar feeling came so much sooner than if he was just thinking of Kairi.

"Kairi–aah–…Kairi, I'm about to–," before he could spit it out, he ejected his loads into her waiting mouth.

The sticky, horrid-tasting fluid squirted multiple times down her throat. She closed one eye in distastefulness, and released her grasp on the organ. It shot one more bullet onto her cheek before it was done, and it stuck there, "Uhrg!" she voiced.

"Kairi, I…" Sora, awkwardly stuttered. Never-the-less, Kairi smiled and chuckled.

"Selphie told me about it," Kairi smirked.

"Really? Her?" Sora mused.

"What's wrong?" Kairi frowned.

"Nothin," Sora grinned, "She's just gonna be jealous."

Kairi giggled, "C'mon, you joker, get those PJ's off!" She jerked his pajama top from his head, with a whoa from Sora. Now, Sora was as nude as his friend was. His chest muscles were defined as a result of countless heartless run-ins, as were his other upper body muscles.

Sitting on their knees, the two leaned in for another kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other, and fell back on the bed. Although he had just ejaculated, Sora was still hard as stone. Kissing each inch he went down, Sora eventually made his way back to Kairi's sacred place. This time he was much more intense at his job, occasionally reaching up to her breasts and giving a little tweak. He sucked and licked, and other times he stiffened his tongue and stuck it in an inch. Kairi was in heaven. Her labored breathing came with the seldom cute groan, and she tilted her head back with her eyes closed and hair swirling about the sheets. What really got her going was after Sora uncovered the blister-like ball from the folds of her area.

"S-S–… Sora–ahh… ooooohhh…do it! Go in!" Kairi moaned.

At long last, Sora lifted his head from the gushing pussy to Kairi's relief. The boy lowered his crotch to the girl's, stabilizing his penis's entry with a hand. The shaft eased in slowly and slippery. The two moaned in deep pleasure. Sora kissed the girl quickly before incompletely pulling out again.

"Sora!"

Sora opened his eyes in anxiety at having to be stopped.

"Just…don't cum inside, okay?"

"Okay…" He paused and smiled at her in a way that told her that he was being honest and trustworthy.

Suddenly, Sora quickly thrust in as far as he could, and just as quickly pulled himself back. With another of the same motion, he called a steady beat, and began pounding at about one-and-a-half times per second. Kairi sang to the beat a single whine each time Sora thrust himself in.

After several seconds time, he sped up the tempo to about two beats per second. It went on for several minutes, however, such bliss could not last the whole night. Lives must go on, accomplishes made, people to talk with, agreements to be had, and so on. The male's great volcano will put an end to this. He told Kairi that he loved her.

Sora took hold of his penis pulling it out of Kairi's hole and continuing with a simulated vagina. With a grunt, he ejected a white string clear up to Kairi's chest, making a long line along her front. Kairi rested, sweating and orally breathing. After Sora shot a few smaller, white bullets onto Kairi's belly, he collapsed to his left, alongside his girl.

Time passed. The two birds slept.

Waves continued their relentless breaking against the sandy shores of Destiny Islands. The moon was in a different place from where it had been in its orbit, and nearing the horizon, it reflected its pale glow off the water, creating a sparkling triangle of moonlight on the ocean surface. Palm tree leaves swayed in the night breeze, and cirrus clouds rode that same current along the sky, few as they were.

Sora and Kairi sat cuddling in indulgence of this familiar, but beautiful scenery. It was as if they were seeing the ocean, moon and sky for the first time.

"Sora?" Kairi spoke in a new voice. She was not talking to just a friend anymore. Now she addressed him as her lover.

"Hm?"

"I'm glad you came back."

"I am too," Sora needn't gripe about long-lost gummi ships and fantastic adventures, to any further extent. He had a new adventure now.

At the end of a great quest, the champion gets the girl. This is true, although when you go for two consecutive quests, this is how fast you get her when all is said and done, and you're only fifteen.

It is a hero's righteous reward.


End file.
